Undead
Undead is a darkness-based monster located at Mayfil. It can drop a Mind Purifier after battle. Appearance Undead is a humanoid type monster of the same physical state as its name might deduce, and so it is a zombie like monster. It wears a long white shirt from which has been wrapped around its waist and yet still hangs around the knee cap region, it is open as well, revealing purple skin pressed very close to the bones, half of the bones piercing out from under the dead, rotten flesh. A fist sized hole is on its upper left side portion f its chest, roughly hwhere the heart would be, as if to say it is now heartless. It has wrappings on its chest and along its arms. Its pants are green, and it wields a yellow haired head in its right hand as a melee weapon. This monster has no foot wear and no head gear. It is also one of the few monsters to not have red eyes, having yellow instead. Battle Firstly, this monsters magical defense is by far the lowest, taking severe damage. And so, the Psychedelic Bomb X or powerful light-element based spell items should instantly eradicate these monsters, dealing several times their total health. Normal spells should still be capable of doing well over their maximum health even without the elemental weakness bonus. Their defense isn't too great either, so even if you lacked spell items and dragoon magic was limited to you, physical damage should still do a generous amount of damage. Their damage can be taxing if they gang up on a single person, however, it shouldn't be too much of a threat. They are slow, so you should keep that in mind. *'Drunken Bottle' - Walks towards a single target, smacking them with its carried head for medium physical damage. *'Look at me! '- Holds the head up towards a single target, inflicting Fear on hit with a given probability. Do note, this monster is immune to all Status Ailments with but the sole exception being Poison. Encounter rate: Very common Battle pairing / formation All battle formations of which you will encounter an Undead. *Undead *Undead x3 *Undead + Specter Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the effect item Mind Purifier with a rare probability of 8%. This item is recommended to have brought with you into this location, however, it can be purchased for 20 Gold each and you should already have a few. And so, it is not worth spending possibly tens of minutes to obtain a few. It would be quicker to travel to a store, although, that isn't to say getting one at random isn't beneficial or possibly even needed. From these monsters, it is a good item to get, not to farm. The average time required to obtain this item is roughly 10 minutes, and as always, it varies per person and their luck. Gallery Undead uses Look At Me!.png|Undead uses Look At Me! on Dart Undead uses Drunken Bottle.png|Undead uses Drunken Bottle on Rose Category:Dark Element Category:Fear